This invention relates to a spark boosting device for an ignition system, and more particularly to a device for boosting and varying the intensity of a spark in response to a variety of conditions.
It has been well known for many years that conventional ignition systems for internal combustion engines are inefficient since the spark plugs do not develop a spark which is sufficient to maximize the efficiency and power which the engines are capable of creating.
It has been recognized that in the normal course of driving, the power requirements made on the ignition system vary with the temperature of the engine, its speed, and the power which it is required to develop.
The spark boosting devices developed heretofore have had no convenient way for adjusting the spark gap so that the voltage limitations placed on the system could not readily be varied. While the ignition systems with these spark boosters were more efficient than systems without spark boosters, nevertheless, they failed to maximize engine performance in response to different performance conditions.